I Know I'm A Wolf
by Hearthewolf
Summary: No soy más que un lobo con grandes colmillos y garras ¿Qué puedo dar yo más que mala fama y desgracias? [YumiKuri]


Tras las tristes notas de un piano imagino como hubiese sido mi vida si yo fuera normal o encajara con lo que se dice ser "normal" para una sociedad. De seguro que la madre que hoy se debate entre amarme o despreciarme por ser como soy sería totalmente feliz de verme cumplir con sus expectativas de mano con un hombre, hablando de lo feliz que él me hace y de los futuros hijos que tendríamos, y hasta yo me sentiría orgullosa de consumar ese papel estereotipado que se supone que debería interpretar.

Pero...

¿Si esto fuera cosa de una elección creen que hubiera escogido ser así?

Nadie merece vivir con tanta soledad ligada con tristeza y rabia en su corazón tan solo por ser como es.

¿Creen que escogería ser odiada y nunca aceptada por las pocas personas que amo y que son tan importantes para mí solo por capricho?

Rechazo.

Humillación.

Ignorancia.

Tristeza.

Ser el objeto de miradas llenas de frialdad y burlas que solo aumentan el odio en mi interior. Utilizar regalos por gratitud y no por gusto. Escuchar agobiantes e incontables regaños que me recordaban que tenía que comportarme como debía y no como naturalmente soy. Ver la decepción que mis padres ocultaba de forma fallida y que a veces muy a menudo me dejaban saber por sospechar que estaba desviada del común humano.

Es como sentirse atrapado y a la misma vez en fuga. Si tuviera la opción de ser "natural y corriente" hace mucho que la hubiera escogido y adoptado ahorrando así mucho llanto y dolor, pero por desgracia no es tan sencillo. No se cura con pastillas, asistiendo todos los domingos a misa o con una terapia especial. Como nacemos morimos, no se puede cambiar algo tan profundo y calado.

Al pensar nuevamente por lo que pase en aquel tiempo, tiemblo. Meditarlo me hace recordar las interminables noches que llore en soledad en mi cuarto esperando una respuesta por parte de Dios. Los juramentos de superación y los deseos de despertar teniendo lo que me faltaba.

¿Cuál es mi misión en este mundo?

¿Por qué me hiciste como soy?

¿Por qué tengo que pedir perdón por algo de lo cual no tengo culpa?

¿Por qué me haces pasar por esta desesperación que me hace pensar en suicidio?

Le preguntaba a un Dios que algunas veces existía y otras no.

De pequeña en vez de pedir una muñeca siempre anhele un carro de juguete, como los de mis amigos. Me deslumbraba con series de acción y peleas, brincaba y correteaba rodeada de barones jugando como ellos en vez de compartir con hembras. Me comportaba fuerte y toda poderosa frente a los que me rodeaban. Siempre quise proteger a los desamparados y ayudar a los necesitados dentro de mi inocencia.

Cuando tuve quince años cambie un estuche de maquillaje por guantes de Karate y pelearse por un hombre entre mujeres por golpear un saco. En ese tiempo no anhele ser una princesa sino el guerrero que la protegía.

Experimente los nervios y la pena propios del amor, el bello sabor de la atracción gracias a una chica linda y no ante un hombre guapo. Deseando en algunas oportunidades ser físicamente como ellos.

Ser como soy me alejo de muchas personas y me acerco a otras. Yo tenía que ocultar mi verdad y vivir tras una fachada, ser como era estaba mal para el mundo y mucho peor que mal para mi familia.

Cuando quise amar con sinceridad y entrega a una mujer solo obtuve a cambio puñetazos por parte de la vida. Pensaba estar preparada para eso al ser una peleadora, acostumbrada al trato rudo y violento. Pero luego de que la realidad me arrodillara o dejara sobre la lona en repetidas ocasiones aprendí que hay golpes que son más dolorosos que una nariz fracturada o una mano rota, y para los cuales no se está del todo preparado por falta de experiencia.

Son golpes profundos en el alma que te hacen fuerte o destruyen lo poco que te queda y de los cuales es muy complicado recuperarse. No se dan con los puños sino con palabras o acciones y son culpables de muchas desgracias o miedos que dan nacimiento acobardes llenos de traumas y depresiones.

Vi la luz y la oscuridad. Me entere que no importaba lo buena persona que fuera, la hija recta trabajadora y estudiante modelo, amable con los pobres y fuerte con los oportunistas estafadores, eso no transformaba en nada ser vista como una abominación, ni los murmullos acompañados de chismes por parte de gente sin oficio o de mente cerrada. Individuos para los cuales yo no era otra cosa más que un desperfecto para el mundo sin importar que cargara menos pecados en mi espalda que ellos. Ser un caballero de armadura intachable no me daba una estancia el cielo, pues yo tenía que ser una sumisa princesa en espera de su príncipe azul si quería la salvación.

A pesar de que trate de encontrar un refugio entre las patadas, los golpes y gritos de mis entrenamientos aunque me ayudaron de mucho eso no me salvo del gran dolor que me embargaba y el cual todavía me acompaña, susurrando desde cerca con el fin de torturarme verdades como...

¿Quién amara a alguien con este gran defecto de ser lo que no es?

¿Quién se prendara de una persona que muchas veces odio su reflejo y lloro ante un espejo con ropa masculina siendo una mujer?

¿Quién abandonara lo racional por lo irracional?

Nadie...

En varios instantes de mi vida llegue a pensar que tal vez si merecía esos insultos y la discriminación que llenaban parte de mis memorias por haber nacido diferente. Tuve miedo de convertirme en alguien malvado, de no cumplir mis sueños, de no transitar el camino recto que había escogido. Si después de todo sin importar los adornos y halagos yo seguiría siendo el lobo de la película.

¿Quién creería en mí?

¿En quién creería yo?

En mis 22 años de vida las experiencias solo empeoraron mi carácter e inseguridades... Me perdí y me encontré.

Decidí vivir una existencia alejada del querer y concentrada en solo el deber, arrancarme el corazón. No ser una carga para nadie ni una delincuente o chica que llama la atención, solo deseaba cerrar mis ojos ante los sentimientos y pelear para vivir. Pero por desgracia para mi impecable plan de supervivencia, en mis entrañas aun habitaba una voz que vociferaba con todas sus fuerzas por ayuda.

Aunque quise negar lo innegable siendo codiciosa mi espíritu seguía anhelando en lo profundo, como todos los seres vivientes, un lugar al que pertenecer y alguien a quien amar.

Pero no soy más que un lobo con grandes colmillos y garras...

¿Qué puedo dar yo más que mala fama y desgracias?

 **.**

* * *

 **,**

 **-Ymir despierta…** -Dijo suavemente una hermosa mujer al oído de la morena, quien hacia dormida en posición de descanso sobre el comedor de la sala-

 **-¡Krista!**

 **-Es hora de la cena traje hamburguesas y un poco de fruit…** -Interrumpió lo que decia al notar un brillo muy poco convencional que corría por la mejilla de su amada-

 **-¿Qué haces?**

 **-Limpio una lagrima ¿Que soñabas?**

 **-Solo es sudor por dormir en este sitio tan caluroso** -Aparto gentil mente la mano de la rubia y se impuso ante Krista levantándose de la silla para no mostrar debilidad-

 **-¿Qué pasa Ymir? ¿Te sientes mal?**

 **-Recordé un poco el pasado** –Respondió dándole la espalda a Krista en busca del botón de apagado del equipo de sonido- **Todavía no entiendo como alguien tan perfecta y hermosa como tú se pudo enamorar de una bestia como yo.**

 **-No digas eso Ymir, te recuerdo que a más de una chica te he tenido que quitar de encima, no seas modesta con tu físico** –Señalo, terminando de sacar el contenido de las bolsas sobre la mesa-

 **-Tsk, déjate de bromas que no es a eso a lo que me refiero. Mi forma de ser, como me comporto...**

 **-Ymir, dame la cara por favor** –Se acercó al cuerpo de la morena para hacerla voltear y luego la abrazo por el torso. Dada su baja estatura no era capaz de llegar al cara a cara con Ymir al menos que se alzara en puntillas, por eso escogió como mejor opción escuchar de cerca los latidos del corazón de su amante, además darle ese espacio privado de no mirarle directamente a los ojos dejaría un margen de comodidad para la elusiva morena- **Es cierto que a veces tienes un carácter de mierda pero no niegues el gran corazón que posees, la gran persona que er…**

 **-¿Qué pasa si algún día descubres que no soy como tú crees?**

 **-Cuando te vi por primera vez me cautive con tu fortaleza y caballerosidad, al conocerte mejor me di cuenta de que no estaba equivocada en creer que había algo más detrás de tu pedante y violenta forma de ser. Ymir, mi corazón siente que nunca se cansara de sentirse abrazado y protegido por estos musculosos brazos y ancha espalda, seas como seas, sé que tienes miedo de ser débil ante el amor y recibir más daño.**

 **-Yo no…**

 **-Siempre tratas de hacerte la fuerte, crees que tu papel a mi lado solo es protegerme bajo tus garras, pero te conozco muy bien no al completo pero si lo suficiente para ver más haya que los demás.**

 **-Krista, ciento que todo lo que vivo a tu lado es tan irreal que es cosa de la suerte, tengo miedo de que seas arrebatada de mí o peor aún de que algún día me juzgues y me mires con los mismos ojos fríos e discriminantes con los que algunas personas me miran, eso sería peor que la muerte.**

 **-¿De eso tienes miedo?**

 **-¿Y si despiertas mañana dándote cuenta que dormir en mi cama no te complace y luego te vas y apruebas la proposición de Reiner? Aceptando tener así una vida común al lado de tu familia y futuros hijos de tu sangre -** Tomo una pausa **\- ¿Con qué cara te reclamare que está mal lo que haces cuando estas en todo lo correcto y en tu derecho?**

 **-¡Calla Ymir! ¿De dónde sacas eso? ¿Tanto lo piensas? -** Manifestó Krista sorprendida ante lo dicho por la morena, empujándola un poco de sí misma para ver su cara **-**

 **-Maldición, tú me lo haces decir -** Mierda **\- Carajo, mira que hacerme hablar de esta forma. Me provoca golpearme a mí misma solo para callarme.**

 **-Basta Ymir** -Ordeno la rubia tomando entre una mano el puño que Ymir dirigía hacia su rostro, luego lo abrió y beso soltando una sonrisa dentro de el- **Esta mano fuerte y grande te haría mucho daño, así que no intentes reprenderte de esta forma solo por decir lo que piensas.**

 **-Hmp, si me hiciera daño por ahora tú estás aquí para curarme, además ¿Por qué sonríes tan de repente?**

 **-Me siento feliz de ver y saber más cosas de cómo te sientes y eres, cosas que nadie más que tú sabes. También me complace que sientas un poco de miedo a perderme.**

 **-Eres una sádica.**

 **-Jajajajaja... -** Sonrió sonoramente **\- Sabes, yo siempre he sentido miedo al estar a tu lado, pero no terror por quien eres si no de perderte** –Declaro al dejar la mano de Ymir a un lado para acariciar su rostro- **Que digas que sientes pánico al imaginarme alejada de ti me estremece. Tal vez sea porque sientes algo parecido o tan intenso como yo.**

 **-¿Me amas?, yo no podría decir que te amo, he visto morir y ser utilizado en palabras tanta veces al amor que ya no se ni en que creer.**

 **-No sé si te amo, pero no quiero imaginar otro sitio para estar que no sea a tu lado -** La paciencia es un árbol de raíces amargas pero de frutos dulces-

 **-¿Estás diciéndome que sin importar lo que te haga pasar resistirás lo suficiente hasta el día en que nos digamos mutuamente te amo?**

 **-El verdadero amor no necesita ser expresado con palabras si no con hechos. Todas tus acciones me hacen sentir amada pero escucharlo de nuestros labios será como una recompensa al valor ¿No crees?**

-Si **\- Quédate para siempre así Krista bajo mi poder y mi calor, por favor** -Dijo en un susurro tras unos instantes de silencio abrazando fuerte pero delicada a la rubia que ya hacia entre sus brazos- **Nunca necesite de nadie para hallar un poco de felicidad pero estar a tu lado me hace encontrarla más fácilmente; también me hace temer.**

 **-No temas, porque es el lobo quien protege y el conejo quien necesita de abrigo** –Respondió Krista dirigiendo nuevamente su vista hacia los hermosos ojos de la morena, se paró en puntas buscando acercarse e hizo un puchero al ver que Ymir no baja la cara, quien después sonrió y respondió a la orden inclinándose hasta besar la delicada y sensual boca de su diosa rubia-

 **-Sálvame Krista, ven y sálvame del dolor y la rabia de la cual yo no me he podido salvar** -Pensó Ymir entre el beso que se volvió cada vez más apasionado-

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Título y sonido de ambientación basado en la canción de Young Heretics - I know I'm A Wolf**


End file.
